


Touching The Demon Inside

by RosyPalms



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Demon's Souls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: The Maiden in Black has more to offer than just soul power.





	Touching The Demon Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I can write believable Shakespearian dialog. Just imagine the Maiden's dialog consisting of 'thee's instead of 'you's and some extra 'th's at the end of words for good measure.

The Nexus; a sanctuary for the forlorn souls that come to the accursed land of Boletaria. Though a safe haven, it is also a prison with no way out, except for lulling the Old One back to slumber.

One brave soul was up to the challenge. Where others gave up and surrendered themselves to their imprisonment in the high halls of the Nexus, he persevered and slew demon after mighty demon. Even great heroes of legend such as Sage Freke and Saint Urbain respected this demonslayer.

However, he could not have accomplished so much without help, and his most important helper was the Maiden. She tended the candles that bathed the Nexus in warm light, but more importantly, she allowed him to harness the power of the souls he acquired in blighted Boletaria. Caring for him, this hero who might save the world, was her first and foremost task.

One day, he came to her, seeking the power of souls. Just as the Maiden was about to strengthen him, the Slayer heaved a heavy sigh. “Is something the matter?”, she asked. He averted his gaze. “No. It’s… a silly thing”, he said. The Maiden placed a hand on his shoulder. “I am concerned for your well-being, oh slayer of demons. Confide in me, let me lighten the weight resting on your shoulders”. The Slayer looked at her face where her eyes would have been had they not been sealed with wax. He blushed a little as he put his hand on top of hers. “Thank you. However, it is a very… personal issue”, he said, looking at her bashfully. “Please, go on”, the Maiden urged him. Her concern pulled at his heartstrings. “You see, I can’t even tell how long I’ve been here anymore. It must’ve been months, but time feels so transient here; it could’ve been years already for all I know. Despite the demonic strength you’ve endowed me with, I’m still a human, with human needs”, he explained. The Maiden’s expression was hard to read, but she seemed to listen expectantly. He swallow a lump in his throat before speaking. “I need a… woman”. There was a moment of silence. “I see. In that case, I shall provide what you need, oh slayer of demons”, the Maiden said with the utmost sincerity.

She led him upstairs, into a large vacant hall, out of earshot of the other inhabitants of the Nexus. She leaned her staff against a wall and opened a clasp on her garbs. Her tattered cape fell from her shoulders, and the long strip of black cloth she had wrapped around her body and worn as a dress slowly unraveled, forming a pile around her feet. The sight of a naked woman left the Slayer speechless. “Do you find my body acceptable?”, she asked. He nodded, his mouth stood agape. His eyes roamed her body, tried to take it all in. She was completely hairless, except for the raven hair adorning her head. Her breasts looked firm, and just large enough to fill a man’s hand nicely. Her areolas were of a light tan color and surrounded nipples that made his mouth water.  
They had always attracted his gaze, but seeing them fully exposed only reinforced the Slayers attraction to the Maidens child-bearing hips.

“Then I shall begin”, she said. She came closer and put a hand on his crotch. She grasped his cock through the fabric and rubbed it. She was close, giving him the chance to touch her. He fondled one of her breasts, placing a thumb on her nipple, teasing it until it was erect. His other hand grasped her soft butt and squeezed it. The Maiden sank to her knees when he had started bucking his hips. She opened his pants and pulled out his erect cock.

She gently stroked it, while tenderly kissing his glans repeatedly. Her lips were wonderfully warm and soft. Those very lips soon engulfed his tip and sank further down his shaft. She wrapped her tongue around his cock and began to suck him off, while her hand kept stroking him. 

The heat of her mouth felt intense, and her soft flesh caressing his sensitive piece felt incredible. He thought he might melt, he thought she might suck out his very soul. He grew weak in the knees, and had to throw his head back to look at the shadowy ceiling above. He would have surely spilled his seed right then and there had he dared to watch her fellating him. He didn’t even realize that her free hand had slid between her own legs in preparation for things to come.

Somehow, he managed to contain himself. The Maiden released him from the warm embrace of her lips, gave his cock a few more licks, and got up. She took her discarded clothes and build a makeshift bed out of them. She lay down on it and spread her legs, putting her glistening pussy on display. “Now, slayer of demons, whether it is comfort or relief you seek, it is all here for you to take”, she said, sliding her fingers between her labia and spreading them apart, revealing her pretty pink insides.

The Slayer was upon her almost instantly. His hands shook, which made insertion difficult. He rubbed across the Maiden’s clitoris several times before he found the right spot. Her soaked vagina seemed to suck him in. Her vaginal muscles worked to massage his needy dick, and the amazing heat inside her was the straw that broke the camels back. He managed to hold on until he was balls deep inside the Maiden before ejaculating.

After he caught his breath, he looked at her face. A faint smile graced her features and she caressed his cheeks with her hands. “Was that satisfactory?”, she asked. He remained quiet for a moment. He grasped one of her hands and kissed her palm. “No”, he whispered. He was still hard, still needed more, and he would take it. His sudden thrusts made the Maiden gasp. He placed his hands on the floor next to her head, looked down at her breasts bouncing with each thrust, and groaned.

Both of them moaned softly as their coupling continued. Once he had gotten into a smooth rhythm, the Slayer started using his hands productively. He grasped her tantalizing breasts, massaged them, pinched her nipples, coaxing sweet noises out of the usually reserved maiden.

The intensity of his thrusts grew with his excitement. Eventually, he put her legs on his shoulders and leaned forward, burying her underneath him. He fucked her roughly, they were face to face, and he couldn’t help but notice how sexy her lips looked while her mouth stood agape, moaning. He kissed her then, timidly at first, but soon their tongues were dancing to the rhythm of his thrusts.

He slammed as deep inside her as he could when he came the second time. Their lips were still locked, and she had embraced him when she had felt him twitch inside her. He could feel her pussy trembling around him, as if to drain him off all his semen.

They cleaned up and got dressed in silence. As they walked down the stairs, side by side, the Maiden asked how he felt. “Much better, thanks to you”, he said and smiled at her. “I would even go so far as to say that I feel strengthened”. “I took the liberty of strengthening you while you relieved yourself”, she said. The Slayer looked at her with surprise plain on his face. “You can do that?”, he asked. “Not only that. I plan on strengthening you like this from now on”, she said nonchalantly. He looked at her wide-eyed. “That way you won’t end up feeling… pent-up anymore. Two birds with one stone”. He couldn’t suppress a smile. “Yes! Well, I’ll be off then”, he said. “I will await your return, oh slayer of demons. I’m here for you”, she said as he walked towards one of the archstone. “Only for you”, she added under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about calling this Slayer Of Pussy, but it didn't turn out raunchy enough.


End file.
